1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reception apparatus utilizing direct memory access, a method and a memory medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In data reception based on the conventional direct memory access (hereinafter written as DMA), the data length to be received is set in advance, and an interruption request is made to the microprocessor unit (MPU) in a case of data reception of the preset data length.
In the conventional DMA data reception, since the data length to be received is set in advance and the interruption is requested from the MPU only in a case of data reception of the preset data length as explained above, interruption cannot be requested in a case of reception of data which are less than the preset data length.